Gold Eyes
by Flora11
Summary: There's a new arrival at Camp Half-Blood like so many other times. But this is different. Mysterious things happen and her father might not even be a god...So who is?


**Takes place after the LAST OLYMPIAN**

Chapter 1: Another

"_Come on! They're right behind us!" A girl stumbled up a hill, a satyr close behind her. Two gorgons swooped in, their talons raised, fangs bared. "I can almost taste demigod flesh!" One of the gorgons hissed, as she gave a swift swipe with her talons. _

"_No sister! Not yet! We need to kill them first! They are almost at the border!" The other one cried, her glowing eyes fixed on a pine tree with a dragon curled around it. The satyr staggered over the border, breathing heavily. He turned around and his eyes widened in horror. One of the gorgons had grasped the girl by the ankle and had pulled her down. She screamed and tried to kick free, but the gorgon only held on tighter. "You're not getting away from us this time demigod!" Hissed the second gorgon, her poisonous green vipers biting into the soft flesh of the leg. The girl stopped struggling on lay limp, her yellowy-gold eyes glazed over. "Ahhhh. That's better. Lie defenceless while we feast on your flesh. Now is the time. How foolish of you." The fangs were a centimetre away from the demigod's neck when a celestial bronze arrow whistled through the air and dug into the gorgon's right shoulder. "Nooooooo! Curse you demigods!" She shrieked as she disintegrated into a pile of yellow sand. Her sister howled, her eyes glowing brighter. "Demigods!" Forgetting the borders of magic she began flying towards the several campers with bows and arrows. But her form was short-lived and an arrow caught her directly in the chest. Her furious scream echoed across the hill and she exploded into dust. Several campers ran out to tend to the still girl who was covered in yellow dust. _

_One Apollo camper surveyed the leg bites with pursed lips. "Gorgon snake bites are dangerous. She might not live." His voice was interrupted by the babbling of the satyr. _

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I tried to-I tried to help! But it was too dangerous! Too dangerous!" He was led away by some campers. The Apollo campers carried her beyond the border and into the camp. "What happened?" A girl asked. Her stormy grey eyes were serious. _

"_Annabeth." He nodded a greeting. "It's another demigod. Two gorgons were upon them. We were...too late. The gorgons had already got to them, if that's what you call it. The satyr-Leon- had pasted the border. He said he had tried to help but it didn't look like it. She's not looking good." Annabeth nodded gravely. _

"_If she survives, we have yet to find out who she is and who her godly parent is. I have a feeling she might be another child of one of the Big Three. She seems to...radiate power." Annabeth bit her lip. She stared down at the lifeless girl and the Apollo campers who were tending to her. Just then the girl's eyelids starting flickering and she started murmuring. _

"_Come on. We've got to get her down to the camp..."_

Amarande's POV

I opened my drowsy eyes. Someone was sponging my head with a wet cloth. I tried to speak but my mouth was too dry. "Water" I managed to croak.

"Shh. It's ok. Here, drink this." It was a girl. She held a straw up to my mouth and I took a sip. A delicious tropical smoothie slid down my throat. I could taste various types of fruit all in one. Mangoes, raspberries, pineapples and other fruit coated my mouth and throat in a luscious array of thick drink. I began to gulp it down but the girl took the straw away from my mouth. "Not too much. It's dangerous." I wondered why.

"Will she be ok?" A boy spoke this time and his voice was full of concern.

"I think so" Said the girl.

Great. She _thinks _I'll get better. Not I _will _get better.I tried to sit up, but I was too tired and only managed to hurt my neck. The girl eased me up into a sitting position and I had a better look at them. The girl had long blonde hair and stormy grey, serious eyes. The boy had jet black hair and bright, green eyes. Now I found I felt better and blinked several times.

"Where am I?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood. Where demigods are safe" Said the girl. "I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is Percy Jackson, the defeater of the Lord of Time, Kronos."

"You mean the titan who ate his children?" I said.

"Yes. Him" Said Annabeth.

"Wow. That is something! By the way I'm Amarande Rivers. From the Arizona, Phoenix." Percy raised his eyebrows.

"That's a LONG way. By Hades, _how _did you _get _here?" He asked incredulously.

"It's a long story. There were those creatures with snakes for hair, what do you call them? Oh yes, gorgons. They followed us all the way. It's like we were magnets. They even said we smelt funny. Well, I can't blame them. We travelled all the way here without changing." Percy chuckled.

"It's like that. But from Phoenix to Long Island, that's how many kilometres? I won't bother. Anyhow that would probably take more than 6 days. Or a week! Or more than a week." Percy shook his head.

"All this maths is making me feel dizzy. Can we stop talking about how long it would take to get here?" Percy said. Annabeth shook her head.

"Haven't you noticed her name means _immortal?" _She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Probably mother trying to protect me or something. She was always very...religious. We're Greek actually and we moved here when I was very young. It was when my father...went missing. I can't remember my father, it's like all the memories of him have been wiped out of my brain. I just can't...remember him. Not even a tiny bit. Like sometimes you get flashes or snippets of the past randomly, but me? Never. But my mother always said that my father was kind, thoughtful person and someone you could trust. But she also said he was powerful. Very powerful. I've never known what she meant. I mean, I know what powerful means, but I wasn't sure if he was a popular politician or like a general or something. Or maybe she meant he was _literally _powerful. Like strong and mighty." I took several deep breaths. That had been probably the longest speech thing I'd ever done. Even at school my speeches were way shorter. I'd always get a 0 for public speaking and talking. I looked up at Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth's eyes were wide and it looked like she just eaten a book and was bursting to say all the information. Percy was looking at me with his eyebrows raised so high, it looked like they were going to disappear into his hair.

"Did I say something?" I asked, afraid I had offended them or something. Annabeth shook her head a little.

"Sorry. Just...remembered something." I looked at Percy.

"No. Nothing's wrong." I sighed.

"Oh well. It just looked like I had said something. Your expressions were kind of weird." But Annabeth smiled at me. But it was kind of a forced one.

"We'd better leave to let you get some rest" She said and motioned for Percy to do the same.

As they walked away I heard Annabeth say: "Her father has a 60% chance of being one of the Big Three. Her father certainly sounded powerful. But if they're from Greece I don't think..." That was the last I heard. I sighed and tried to get a comfortable position on the bed, but I couldn't. I was too busy thinking about what Annabeth had said. Could my father be a god? I'd never really thought about it before, but now looking over the things I'd done in my past, it could be possible. And by the meaning of 'Big Three' did she mean the three most powerful gods?

I shook my head, this was too much. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but it wasn't possible.

I just lay there thinking.

**Did you like it? This is my first PJO fanfic and I would like reviews. So, please review! **


End file.
